


Care to Dance?

by alliancedogtags



Series: Not a Detail Missed (a forensics au) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, ao3 won't let me post so i'll post the second chapter asaic, connor is an anxious mess (same lmao), forensics division au, my boy markus is CLUELESS i love him, north is married to chloe but it's more of a background thing, north is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/pseuds/alliancedogtags
Summary: Working in the forensics division of the police department is an endless job. At least North's there, being a good best friend and setting Connor up with the cute forensics photographer.





	1. Take Me to the Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and a mini idea i ran away with once upon a time that has been sitting in my drafts. i have so much anxiety about posting it, lmao.  
> i've always thought that sure, connor is a detective in the game. but i also always thought he would also work well in the forensics field too? (it's the tongue analysis thing tbh)  
> north is an amazing wingman and connor's best friend, also married to chloe  
> this is one of my least favorite pieces of my own writing tbh but i'm highly critical  
> the gang's sexualities are just my hc for this!!

4:23 AM on a Saturday in the rain, and here Connor was opening the door to join the investigation team that milled about in the briefing room.

Sleep really became an illusion when one became a crime scene investigator. Sure, he got time off, but most of it was spent on call at the precinct anyways. It was Detroit, after all. Who wasn’t being murdered? His free time was spent resting, trying to squeeze bits of time in with his adoptive father Hank, and going out for the occasional jog with Sumo. In Hank’s case, at least, they worked together - but with Hank being a detective and Connor in the forensics lab all day, that time was still slim.

  
He enjoyed the scientific aspect to his job, thankfully; people died, that sucked. But with his help and that of the people working in his department, Connor liked to think that it put souls at ease whenever they found the murderer.

  
North greeted him with a cup of coffee first and a friendly smile second. She knew him so well.

  
North was the closest friend that he had in the precinct - near inseparable, really, and if he wasn’t out with Hank he was spending time with her. They were often paired in the division, and since doing so, the amount of solved cases had risen. (Not to pat himself on the back, no.) They were a team, and North knew him more than just about anyone else in his life.

  
“Good morning, sunshine,” she murmured, unable to not grin at the sharp look that he pinned her with, before raising her hands in mock surrender. Then, the actual concern became more clear on her face. “Did you get any rest at all? Your circles are getting worse.”

  
“Don’t remind me. I have to look at them in the mirror,” Connor replied, taking a long drink from his cup of coffee. “Perkins isn’t even here yet, is he?”

  
Talk about least favorite detective.

  
“He’s not. Probably off… It’s too early to come up with something rude to say.”

  
“North, unable to insult someone? That’s new.” He couldn’t help but grin when she dug a knuckle into his side.

  
Their banter was interrupted by the door opening again, and when North looked back to see who it was, Connor’s eyes traveled to the photos and papers pinned up on the board. Notes, mostly, from the first responders. They’d been in to see if the person was still alive and if there was anybody else there, especially children and family, ones who may know and be in shock or worse.

  
“Rough night?” North asked beside him, and Connor finally turned his attention back to the person who had entered.  
Markus. Oh boy. Markus looking tired and weary, mismatched eyes a bit droopy and lines still on his face from being pressed into sheets as he slept. Even with that he made it look good, all inviting brown skin and tired smile, clothing a bit rumpled and just the faintest dusting of stubble on his jaw.

  
Connor may have been a bit into him.

  
“Not one I care to remember,” Markus replied, taking a seat at the table North and Connor were at. He set down his bag of gear beneath it, before dropping his face into his palms with a heavy sigh. As a forensic photographer, Markus often worked closely with the team that North and Connor were on, joining them on crime scene investigations and helping them to analyze the situation and imagery depicted in each photograph. Still, North had spent more time with him than Connor… though, he’d like to know the man better. Much better.

  
“Oh no. I take it that the date didn’t go well.” North glanced up, fingers wiggling in a small wave as another one of their teammates entered the briefing room.

  
“Badly.” Reaching into his bag, Markus pulled out the base rig of his camera, checking the internal lens and screws to make sure that everything was as it should be.

  
One smudge on a lens and you’ll lose an entire section of detail in the photo, Markus had told him once.

  
“He wanted me to pay for everything. Then told me about how he hated his kids and refused to send his ex wife her childcare checks. He thought that was casual conversation, too.” Grabbing out a microfiber cloth, Markus carefully cleared dust away from the lenses. Connor found himself watching the motion. “He asked if I had ever taken evidence off of a crime scene. When I told him no, he said how he’s dreamt of bringing back something special to the person.”

  
“Who was this again?”

  
“The guy that works at the bar down the street,” he replied. "The one with the hand tattoo?"  
“Really? That guy is your type?” Nose scrunching a bit, Connor couldn’t help the bit of disbelief churning in him.

  
“Not at all. He was the one who asked.”

  
North gave Connor a quick look, a tiny quirk at the corner of her lips. Of course she knew.

  
“I invited him in, still.”

  
“Oh, Markus, you didn’t,” North said with a sigh, bumping Markus’ elbow with hers. “That’s some form of treating yourself badly, I’m sure of it.”

  
“You should’ve left halfway through the date, honestly.” Connor watched as those mismatched eyes settled on him, feeling a bit of warmth at his collar. Markus’ attention always did that. “Maybe gone and asked someone better for a date.”

  
North’s elbow dug into his side, though she didn’t look at him this time. “Yeah. I hear there’s plenty of single people here in the precinct.”

  
Markus went to say something, but Connor was too focused on the devilish grin that North turned on him. She was up to something.

  
That was never good.

  
“Connor’s single. Ask him if he’s noticed anybody that may get your interest.”

  
Saved by the bell, essentially, when Perkins entered the room and began his lecturing. Connor didn’t know what to answer to that - what Markus would even ask, in the first place. Either Connor would be let down, Markus would brush it off, or Markus would turn interest on him and Connor may very combust on the spot.

* * *

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why you don’t just ask him to go out for dinner.”

  
Connor flipped between scopes, adjusting the slide over the light so that he could see the finer details on it. Aside from he and North occasionally talking, the lab was silent, other members of the team having gone home for the night. Not them, of course.

  
“I don’t just ask people to go out.” Pulling the slide off the light and tucking it back into the baggie, Connor looked up at North, who sat behind a lab computer. She worked quietly, logging the information that she had gathered in her studies of the evidence. Her eyes remained on the page.

  
“But you can tell him that he needs someone better.”

  
“Casual conversation, North.”

  
Connor returned the slide back to the case box for evidence, before flipping through the other baggies inside for a moment, mentally rewriting the notes that he had taken on each piece so far. He’d been at this for a while today; already he felt like a few details were missing, making a note in his notepad to go back over each one that he was unsure of.

  
“You’re so obviously interested in him, Connor. Seriously. You get all nervous talking to the guy.” North clicked the mouse button a few times, before beginning to type again. “Like, it’s kind of ridiculous.”

  
“Maybe you could ask him.”

  
At that, she finally looked up, fingers going still on the keys. “Connor, you met my wife. Did you really forget that?”

  
“No, not like that, North,” Connor replied with a sigh, leaning a hip against the counter as he made to remove his gloves. “If you asked him for me.”

  
North’s expression fell flat, save for one eyebrow lifting. In the end, Connor felt like he was about to get scolded - something that happened often with her. “Ask him out. For you. Like in high school.”

  
“When you put it that way…”

  
“No, I’m not done yet,” North replied, waving a hand dismissively. “Who would believe me? You’re a very reserved person about your personal life. The other day Tina said that you were probably married, and you just weren’t open about it.”

  
“Really?” Connor couldn’t help but laugh at that one, resting his elbows on the table. “Fine. I’ll ask him.”

  
“Ask who what?”

  
At the light rasp of knuckles on the open door and the voice, both of them turned to see who had joined them in the lab. Connor took a deep breath and looked down. Of course it couldn’t have been anybody other than Markus himself.  
Markus looked tired again, but less so this time, carrying that look over like most officers that spent time on call or working long shifts adopted. Connor had seen the same weariness grace Hank’s face from time to time. Markus’ lab jacket was open, beneath wearing slacks and a tee shirt that hugged slightly to him, his ID card hooked at his belt.

  
North shot Connor an expecting look.

  
Instead Connor looked away and focused on something else.

  
“We’re planning on dancing at a salsa event this Friday, after both of our shifts are over.” North to the rescue. “We were wondering if you might be interested in joining us, actually.”

  
Connor gave in and looked over at Markus again, offering asmile, and watching as those mismatched eyes flickered between the two of them momentarily. For a moment, he seemed uncertain, though a smile tugged at his lips shortly after. “Yeah. That sounds like it would be fun.”

Probably just imagining things, but Connor felt like Markus’ eyes lingered on his briefly. Connor let himself revel in that smile, enjoy the brief moment of attention, before his eyes caught sight of the folder in his hands. “What did you bring us?”

  
“Oh, right. I just wanted to drop off the file of photos from today’s assault,” Markus replied, setting the folder down on the desk. “It has a copy of both the official report and the photos of the victim where her husband tried to kill her. I’ll drop them off now and come back over to look closer at them with the two of you.”

  
“That sounds like a plan,” North replied, rolling up her sleeves before picking up the folder and beginning to flip through each one quietly.

  
“See you guys again in a bit. And Friday - we’re set, right?”

  
“Friday, Connor repeated, watching as Markus turned around and took a few steps back to the door. “Can’t wait to see you there.”

  
“Can’t wait to be there,” Markus replied, pausing to turn and shoot Connor a wink at the doorway, making his heart flutter just a bit. Maybe including a little pink in his cheeks. Lifting his hand in a half-wave, Markus stepped out the door and was gone. When he turned back to North, she had closed the file and was staring at him.

  
“What?” Connor asked, before lifting a hand to tug at his collar just a tiny bit. Without warning North stood, smacking him on the head with the folder.

  
“Connor, you gay disaster,” North accused, hitting him a second time for good measure before dropping the folder on the desk, sitting again and crossing her arms over her chest. “He couldn’t even walk in the door and ask a question without you clamming up.”

  
“I can’t help it,” Connor replied, putting his hands up defensively.

  
“You’re welcome, by the way.”

  
“Thank you, North. Seriously.” Connor rounded the counter, coming to wrap his arms around North’s shoulders and rest his chin on the top of her head. “Dude, I love you so much. Best friend ever.”

  
“You bet you do,” North said, returning the hug from where she was in the chair. “Friday, though, it’s all you. I’m not rescuing you.”


	2. Take Me to the Dance Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guys believe i edited something for once in my life  
> also fun facts: emojis will make the ao3coding lose its shit and not let you post LMFAO

Nerves. He definitely felt some nerves right now. Absentmindedly he flicked a quarter over each knuckle, his other hand currently occupied, holding a Godfather that he stole the occasional sip from.

     North had driven him, as usual. This was after a brief session spent touching up his salsa skills, of course, ones that Connor hadn’t used since he was in college. North looked stunning in a slick red dress with a cut in the skirt that went all the way up to her thigh, hair in a tight braid over one shoulder and eyelids lined in gold. She had Chloe on an arm, who wore a white and silver dress that nearly touched the floor, hair in a snug bun and lips a bright red.

     “Connor, I’m stressing out for you here,” North finally said, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. Connor sighed, slowing down the coin on his fingers and taking a glance around the room again.

     “He's going to show up, I’m sure of it,” Chloe soothed, following Connor’s gaze across the room, past the dancers and to the door. She was the one who was much more gentle with encouragement, a stark contrast to North, whose comforting style could only be described as what you’d expect from a best friend. There when you needed it, but not afraid to tell you you’re getting bent out of shape for no reason. “It’s still fifteen minutes before the time that you two told him to be here.”

     “And if not, we down a few more of these and just keep dancing,” North teased, tugging at the sleeve of Connor’s button up with a smile. “Either way, we’ll make it a good night.”

     “I can’t stress the fact enough that we’re still pretty early right now.” Chloe watched the pairs of dancers already on the floor, before looking back at her wife and friend with a smile. “I’ll loan you North for a dance.”

     “That’s an honor,” Connor replied with a smile, and North laughed, lifting a hand to cover it.

     “Oh, don’t look now,” North murmured, eyes moving to the door and back to Connor, using her hand to turn him towards the bar again. Connor shot her a confused look, and she shook her head. “What did we discuss?”

     “Keeping calm and not panicking. Not bailing out and under no circumstance am I to come running to you guys for a rescue unless it’s to get drinks or food,” Connor recited, feeling his heart race when he realized why she was asking him. “He’s here? Do I look alright?”

     “You look fine, love,” North replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

     Over her shoulder, Chloe was still watching Markus approach. “Wow, is that him? Artist becomes the art.”

     “In Connor’s heart, he’s the painter and Markus is the nude model, actually.” That started the beginning of a blush, Connor looking away from the two.

     “I see I’ve missed the aperitifs,” Markus said, drawing the trio’s attention. He looked neat and pretty in a black button up and slacks, shirt unbuttoned just low enough to draw Connor’s eyes to it, before lifting up to that sunny smile again. His hand loosely held his cocktail now, a fact that Markus took advantage of, sneaking his hand in to grab the glass and take a drink of it.

     “Early bird gets the aperitif,” Connor responded, a smile tugging at his lips when Markus chuckled. The moment was paused when North gave his hand a squeeze before bending her arm for Chloe to take, offering the pair a smile.

     “It still is a dancing night,” North explained, laying a hand over Chloe’s on her arm but leaning up to kiss Connor quick on the cheek before heading towards the dance floor with her wife. Once behind Markus and out of his view, she mouthed a good luck to Connor.

     “You have an interesting taste,” Markus said, breaking the silence, before he finished the tiny amount of alcohol left in the glass. He set it down on the counter, offering Connor his hand. “Shall we?”

     Just like that, Connor knew he was beyond gone.

     He nodded, taking Markus’ hand with a smile and allowing himself to be led to the dancefloor. Nowhere near North and Chloe, of course, though he could see them at the other end of it, nothing but a flurry of silk and gems and smiles. Thankfully for Connor, he’d practiced this earlier in the day, taking his hands and beginning the steps.

     “I’ll try to not step on your feet,” Connor said, making Markus laugh again as he followed his steps.

     “Quick question, actually,” Markus started, drawing Connor’s gaze back to his face. “Who’s with North?”

     “That’s her wife, Chloe,” he replied, faltering just a tiny bit in his steps. Had Markus only come to see North? “Sorry if that burned any plans down.”

     “No. What? I…” Markus paused a step, causing them to collide in the middle. “That came out wrong. I just thought that you and North…”

     “You thought we were a thing?”

     “I did.”

      Connor couldn’t help but laugh at that, picking up the dance again and giving Markus’ hands a squeeze. “So _that’s_ why you don’t always join us when we’re working on something together.”

     “What can I say? I hate being a third wheel.” Markus lifted one of their hands, Connor following it in a light spin as he was pulled back to Markus. “You two are basically married. You’re inseparable.”

     “Because we work almost every case together?” Connor chuckled, guiding himself to Markus again. “She’s my best friend. We have to tell her that you thought we were together.”

     “So what about you?” Markus asked, a hand on Connor’s hip to swap sides that they were on. Connor followed the motion fluidly, though his heart was racing a bit at the question. “Any secret wife that I’m too thick headed to know about?”

     “No wife. I’m gay,” Connor replied, and Markus met his eyes again, blue and green ones alight with hope and question. “No husband, either.”

     “Huh.” Markus twirled Connor again, and for a brief moment Connor’s world spun, thinking about Markus and the fact that markus had been worried that they were together. A pull at his hand brought him back to reality, in close with Markus again, a hand finding Connor’s hip. For a brief moment, Connor felt anxious.

     “Not many people know that I am. A guy can only be so out of the closet,” Connor started to explain, pausing a moment to bite his lips and watching Markus’ eyes as they tracked the gesture. “I was worried it would change my coworker’s opinions of me.”

     “Not mine. Not North’s, obviously. I don’t think it would really change much. You have every right to worry about stuff like that, though.” Markus gave Connor’s hand a squeeze again. Connor looked up once more into that soft expression on his face. “There’s a lot of accepting people in our workplace. But there’s snakes in every brew, I get that.”

     “What about you, Markus?” Connor averted his eyes briefly, feeling like he was drowning beneath Markus’ gaze. He needed to return to himself to collect his thoughts. “I know you’re into men from what you and North talk about. If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine.”

     “I’m bisexual,” Markus replied, turning them in a spin so that they were on different sides again. He tugged Connor in closer, hand dropping back down to his waist again. “Not out to the whole department. Just ones that matter, you know? Josh, Simon. North and now you, too.”

     “So… Basically, other people that aren’t straight.”

     “Essentially.” Markus chuckled at that, spinning Connor around so that Connor’s back was to him, repeating the steps like this now with both hands on Connor’s waist. “Wow. So I’ve played the avoiding game for this long just because I never remembered that North had a wife and you two weren’t involved. I was worried the way I felt about you would make things tense in the workspace.”

     “The way you felt about me?” Connor asked over his shoulder, feeling Markus stumble when he realized what he had said.

     “I definitely didn’t say that,” Markus scrambled, picking up the pace again. His hands on Connor’s hips gave a squeeze, and Connor spun back around to face him again. “Not at all.”

     “I’m sure,” Connor replied with a laugh, lifting a hand to touch the slope of Markus’ shoulders. “Okay, so, hypothetically, let’s pretend you did. What would the answer be?”

    On rare occasion did anyone get to see Markus lose the smooth composure, the carefully put together Markus who picked his words so well. Who could tell every minute detail in crime scene photos, and who fit in with just about anyone working in the division. Connor felt lucky to be one of those rare few.Markus had a light dusting of color beneath his freckles, tops of his ears red - and not from dancing. Though despite that, his eyes never left Connor’s.

     “A definite maybe.”

     “A definite maybe?” Connor couldn't help but laugh, ducking his head down so his forehead bumped against Markus’ shoulder. When he lifted it again, Markus was watching him with a warm smile. “She even said the other day that I was single.”

     “Well, if you and North didn’t have this old married couple dynamic, I’m might have believed that comment and made it more obvious,” Markus replied defensively, tugging Connor in a bit more by his belt loops, body still following the motion of the song.

    “I’m pretty sure Chloe has been at department gatherings and parties,” Connor said with a grin. “Sometimes she’ll order food for us when she knows it’s a long night.”

     “That was her? Damn.” Markus this time took the initiative and did a spin, catching Connor slightly off guard. He’d been leading so far. “Should come with a sign. Married to Investigator North.”

      “And not Connor.”

     “And not Connor.”

     

     The outside air hit Connor like a fresh breath, cooling his warm cheeks and encouraging him to take a long breath in. Once the door behind them closed it was near silence, sans the occasional passing car or the city noises across the water from them, the scuff of Markus’ shoes on the ground behind him echoing.

     They’d danced a while, had a few glasses of water (one could work up a sweat out on the floor) and joked around until Connor had mentioned that he wanted to step outside for a breath of fresh air and Markus had offered to join him. Somewhere along the way he’d lost North and Chloe to the crowd, despite having looked over the people for them. There was his ride.

     He and Markus had been dancing around the subject of feelings since their earlier conversation, unsure and hesitating - Markus’ hand on his hip. Connor giving his collar a tug to bring him closer. Little brushing touches here and there that sent his heart racing.

     And yet, nothing more.

     He’d gathered that Markus was interested in him, sure, but his anxious mind stamped him down from doing anything more about it, feeling jitters in his hands and a drop in his stomach whenever he thought about it. If Markus was waiting for his move, he could be waiting a while. That’s just how anxiety worked. So instead he got himself caught up in the flirting and the dancing.

      Somewhere along the way he’d also lost track of Chloe and North.

     Connor dug his phone from his pocket, opening it up to see a new alert from North.

    

 

 **[11:38 PM] gay best friend:** chloe and i went for a bite to eat. lmk if you need a pickup. tell us if markus drives you ;)

  


     “Hey, so, North texted me,” Connor started. When he turned around, Markus was already holding his keys up with a smile.

     “Need a ride?”

     “Would you mind? I can catch a cab if it’s too out of your way,” Connor replied, tucking his phone away again and slipping his hands into his pockets.

     “I don’t mind.”

     

  


     Connor didn’t hold on to much other than a simple apartment flat; there was no need to, considering he wasn’t able to spend much time there. He’d briefly entertained the idea of getting a dog, though quickly stamped that idea the second that his work and on call schedules had been sent to him that week, giving him next to no time to himself. Time that would also be spent with Hank and Sumo, or out with North.

     So here he was, sitting in Markus’ car outside one of the two things that he really had to his name.

     “Thank you, Markus,” Connor said, unclipping his seatbelt and finding himself surprised when Markus moved to unbuckle his own. He reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

     Sensing Connor’s hesitation, Markus offered a smile. “Can I walk you to the door?”

     “A gentleman,” Connor teased, before nodding, reluctantly letting go of the man’s arm and opening the door to step out of the car. He met Markus on the sidewalk, who followed him up the steps to the complex’s door, a dimly lit alcove right in front of it. When they reached it, Connor turned to Markus and offered a smile.

     “I do still have one question,” Markus finally said, breaking the silence between the two of them When Connor looked up from digging his keys out of his pocket, Markus looked at him in a much more serious way, mismatched eyes never leaving his face. That bubble of anxiety surfaced again.

     “Ask away.”

     “Is this actually something? I mean, we definitely flirted all night. Once I figured out that you weren’t with North, of course.” At that they both laughed. “We’ve known each other for a while now, Connor. I was wondering if there actually was something, or if I was just hoping.”

     At that Connor lifted his hand, laying it against Markus’ cheek and leaning up a little bit to close the gap between them. When their lips met it was soft, chaste, just the simplest brush; Connor could only hope that answered the question better than he could verbally. Not when he had butterflies in his stomach and excited nerves all on edge, anxious in the good and the bad sense, ready for this to either go on or stop there.

     Seemed like it was going on, because when Connor pulled back, Markus took his face in both palms and tugged him in for another kiss, one that Connor returned eagerly. Markus sighed into the kiss, as though he’d been waiting for this moment for a long time. Maybe he had. Connor knew that he himself had been waiting for some time. Here was the moment presented to him, Markus’ hands dropping to his sides as he stole kiss after kiss. Never meeting a beat. He was a good kisser, too, knew just where to rest his hands on Connor to keep him close, knew when to lean back to steal a breath of air, knew how to in such a short period of time that it didn’t leave Connor longing for his lips to be back faster.

     When they finally pulled apart all of those giddy emotions resurfaced, more so as Markus letting out a hum at the loss of contact and instead settling on just resting his forehead against Connor’s. For a moment they stayed like that, catching their breaths and clinging to each other.

     “Does this count as a first date?” Markus finally asked, breaking the silence, and Connor chuckled quietly. “Including first kiss, of course.”

     “I think it should. I very much enjoyed it,” Connor replied, leaning in to steal another kiss, feeling the response of those plush lips beneath his. “I could definitely get used to kissing you, too.”

     “Don’t even say that. I’m going to be a gentleman,” Markus teased, kissing Connor twice more before kissing the corner of his mouth and his cheek. After that he straightened up, lifting a hand to touch Connor’s cheek. “You have my number and you know where I work. Give us more wild date ideas like dancing tonight.”

    “Can do,” Connor said with a grin.

     “And you think you could get used to kissing me?” Markus pressed his thumb to Connor’s bottom lip, following the movement with his eyes. “Give me a few dates. By then you’ll be pretty used to it.”

     The thought alone made Connor’s cheeks turn a light pink. Markus let go of him

     “Goodnight, Connor.”

     “Night Markus.”

     Markus had just barely taken a step away before he leaned in for a final, quick kiss, leaving Connor laughing as he hurried back out to his car.

 

 **[12:17 AM] gay best friend:** he drove you aaaaaaaand???????

 **[12:19 AM] anxiety incarnate:** a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell. ;) it comes at a cost, North.

 **[12:21 AM] gay best friend:** you’re killing me connor. you’re killing your friend

 **[12:23 AM] anxiety incarnate:** But seriously. Let’s get lunch tomorrow. might have some info to share. Later, North

 **[12:24 AM] gay best friend:** how can you leave me hanging like this?? slash why??????

 **[12:27 AM] anxiety incarnate:**  Goodnight North

 **[12:31 AM] gay best friend:** bitch


End file.
